


Unova

by Squidapples



Series: Pokemon Dreams [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Gen, nothing is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Tepig-Black 2/White 2,Y,Alpha Sapphire





	1. Vicini

For a Pokemon that’s supposed to be good luck Victini is only causing Dean pain and sorrow.

“Victini the Victory Pokemon it is said that trainers with Victini always win regardless of the type of encounter” Rotom Dex tol Dean.

So far Dean has been roasted on a spit by Charmanders,shocked by a Pikachu,licked by a Lickitung,had a Totodile dance on his head,eaten by a lanturn,crushed by a meteor,had a fireball shot at him by Torchic,eaten by a Swalot,frozen to death by a Regice,slimmed by a bunch of Shellos,carried off to the afterlife by a Drifblim and skunked by a Stunky.


	2. Tepig

Dean wouldn’t have first degree burns on top of his first degree burns if he stayed away from that berry patch.

“Tepig the Fire Pig Pokemon it loves to eat roasted berries but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp” Rotom Dex says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tepig-Black 2/White 2,Y,Alpha Sapphire


	3. Zebstrika

Of course Dean had to be standing in a lake when a Zebstrika ran past him.

“Zebstrika the Thunderbolt Pokemon this ill tempered Pokemon runs wild it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions” Rotom Dex tells Dean.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zebstrika-Black 2/White 2,X,Alpha Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Victini-Black,X,Omega Ruby


End file.
